Snowstorm
by classyblue
Summary: There is beauty in everything, even a brutal snowstorm. Just ask Hephaestion.


Hephaestion had never seen so much snow. The wind made the drifts of the already fallen snow, even deeper than the snow on the ground. Making headway through the waves of snow was tiring for both the horse and rider. The wind made seeped through the layers of clothes and into the bones and muscles.

Hephaestion had seen snow before and had even been caught in a few storms but this was the worst he had ever seen, and there was no end in site. He doubted he would ever be warm again. He was shivering violently and could not stop. He pulled his cloak closer to himself with numb hands.

Looking around, as he let his horse follow the line in front of him, he couldn't help but see the beauty of the storm. A quiet had settled over the land, with only the crunching of snow from horse' hooves. Ice glistened on the branches of the trees, bending them down towards the ground with the extra weight on them. The land was a blanket of white with waves of loose snow blowing across the surface till it met any obstruction, forming drifts higher and higher.

He tried wiggling his toes and hands to get some feeling back in them. When he started to feel pain in them, he knew that was a good sign, at least he could feel something. He closed his eyes and tried thinking of anything warm. If he could get his mind to think warmer thoughts, maybe it would sink into the rest of his chilled body.

_Lying on his stomach in the hot sun on the sands of the beach by the sea, he felt the sweat trickle down his sides and back. The smell of warm-heated skin filled his senses and the touch of heat from the sun filled his mind. A warm breeze brushed over his body as he soaked in the rays of the sun._

_A warm hand reached over to stroke his back and rub gentle circles from his shoulders to his waist. Feather touches moved farther down his body and caressed his firm cheeks, stopping long enough to tease him, making him moan lightly. The fingers then continued their journey down the back of his thighs and behind his knees, all the way to his toes on his right leg and then back up his other leg till they reached his shoulders again._

_Soft kisses replaced the fingers on the back of his neck, pulling his soft hair to the side, exposing his ear. Teeth pulled gently at his earlobe, joined by a tongue sucking sensually. The warmth from the sun was not the only heat Hephaestion was feeling running through his body, the center of it was now in his groin._

_His mouth was the next to be attacked. Slow moist kisses were placed on his lips, a tongue used to part them. He raised his head to meet the assault and own tongue moved on it's own accord to join in the ecstasy._

_The mouth moved away momentarily, and arms turned him over before reclaiming them again. Words of love and seduction were whispered in his mouth between kisses and he responded with his own._

_A hungry mouth eagerly claimed his face, from his forehead to his chin, stopping long enough to entertain his closed eyes. A long breath taking kiss on his lips followed before moving down, nibbling on his neck and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. _

_Hephaestion arched his head back and sank deeper into warm bliss. _

_Leaving a trail of kisses, the lips move downward till it reached his nipples and Hephaestion felt them harden instantly. The teasing tongue made him moan deeply in pleasure. His back arched up to meet those hot lips on his chest and he heard a soft laugh. Gentle kisses made their way down his belly and stopped to tantalize his navel, before slowly descending to his eager manhood. A very hot mouth took...._

Hephaestion was roused from sensual thoughts when a hand was placed on his arm.

He opened his eyes and turned to see Alexander staring at him with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you all right, I'm worried about you, I know how hard this cold is on you."

"Aye, I was very cold before, but I am better now." Hephaestion answered, looking deeply into Alexander eyes.

Alexander could see the heat behind those beautiful blue eyes, despite the chilling wind.

"I think I should get you out of this weather and warm you up again. We will stop soon. The advanced camp have the tents already for us and I told them you would be staying with me, and not to make up your tent to save time. Is that all right with you?" Alexander asked Hephaestion, rubbing circles on his shoulder.

Hephaestion pulled in his lower lip and tried, unsuccessfully, not to grin.

"I think we can think of something to keep each other warm." He said with a husky voice, a sensual smile on his face.

Alexander smiled back and, with a greater urgency, went to check on the advanced troops progress. The look in Hephaestion eyes burning through his body, Alexander urged his horse to move as quickly as the drifts would allow.

The snow can really be beautiful if you look at it through different eyes, thought Hephaestion, and a warmth from within his very soul enveloped him, making him sigh contently.


End file.
